


To Build a Home

by AceOfWeasels



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, the world needs more fluffy Builderoth, they both deeply care about and support each other, those two dorks are perfect together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfWeasels/pseuds/AceOfWeasels
Summary: The Builder decides to surprise Malroth with something special to show him just how important he is to her.
Relationships: Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2), Female Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	To Build a Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the builder in this fic I’m basing them off a combo of how I played the builder in my last two playthroughs. This is partially because it was inspired by something from the second to last playthrough, I started writing this then, but then my pain levels skyrocketed, I lost two of my hand raised birds, the anniversary of my mom’s death came around, and I decided before I got back to writing this I needed to start another playthrough to get back in the right mood. And of course that playthrough gave me some ideas as well.

Things had quieted down a lot, in some ways Rhuka missed the excitement but on the other hand she’d heard somewhere that wishing “interesting times” on people could be a potent curse. Considering how things could have turned out she decided she’d be happy readapting to a less eventful life. Any wishes for a bit of excitement now and then could be sated by an excursion to one of the explorer’s shores islands, dragging Malroth along with her.

Or rather, once Malroth found out that’s what she wanted to do it was more like him dragging her off. Not that she minded one bit. The times she went off exploring on her own while he had been missing had lacked a certain _something_ and the experience felt flat in comparison. Meanwhile her time in Malhalla was filled with a nervous urgency to find him and get him back that hadn’t let up until she’d finally gotten him back. Rhu was glad to be back out exploring with Malroth and making up for the time they were apart.

One thing, however, had been on the builder’s mind for a while now. After getting Malroth back finally it became clear to her just how much he meant to her, and she wanted to do something very special to make that clear. He was the best friend she could have ever hoped for and he deserved it. She had some ideas floating around in their mind, but then one day while out on Laguna Perfuma looking for greenery for the Green Gardens grotto a vision of it came to them. A house, no, a home, for the two of them to share. Three stories, balconies for the second and third stories on the east side Not to mention a nice bathing room that Malroth would love and a nice secluded hot spring just to the west of the house as well.

Oh, she couldn’t wait to get to work on it and as soon as they got back she went to the Green Gardens, told Malroth he could wander about as he willed because she’d be busy for a bit, and went to work leveling out a spot of land slightly and setting the groundwork.

Bit by bit the house and the landscape around it took shape until finally it was time…

\---------------------------

“You’re not going to peek, are you?” she asked Malroth as she led him into the valley between the main part of the Green Gardens and the smaller one with the dilapidated hut.

“I promised I wouldn’t, didn’t I?” he huffed as he answered that question for the third, or was it the fourth, time. Or was is the fifth? He hadn’t really thought to count and wasn’t completely sure.

“Okay, okay, I just want to be certain you wait.” She was anxious to both make sure he didn’t look until just the right time and that she was ready to see his reaction as well.

“Well, then let’s get wherever you’re taking me so you can stop asking me that over and over.”

“Fine, we’re here,” she said, letting his hand go and turning towards him. “Look!” As he opened his eyes and took in the sight of the house and what could be seen of the hot spring and two gardens his eyes widened and she grinned widely at his delight of it. “It’s our home!”

At those last three words his expression changed slightly, as if there was almost too much emotion for him to contain. He turned to her, beaming with happiness. “I did dare you to impress me, didn’t I? Well, color me impressed!”

“To be honest it needs some finishing touches still, but I didn’t want to do those before surprising you with it so I could get input from you on them. After all, it’s for the both of us so it’s only right you get some say in it too.” She led him inside to start showing it off more. “I’ve got the living room and kitchen on the bottom floor mostly done since they’re more social areas and guests will probably be there more often than on the other floors. I do have some ideas for finishing up the living room I’d like to quick run by you while we’re here.”  
  


Malroth laughed, that was just like her. She’s supposed to be giving him the grand tour by she got herself sidetracked on finishing it up more without skipping a beat. That passion for building that caused that was one of the things that drew him to her, the quirks that went along with that passion he found endearing.

She turned at the sound and saw him there. He stood, his hands behind his back, head tilted to the side slightly as he smiled a smile that was slight on his lips but brilliant in his eyes. The way he was looking at her made her breath catch for a moment and she stilled herself while trying to control her quickening heartbeat. She hadn’t a chance before he moved to walk closer to her, his face more serious. Any progress she had made controlling her heartbeat was lost in a moment.

He tilted his head toward her, looking her in the eyes. “I don’t know how you do it, Rhu,” he said, his voice slightly softer than normal. “Everything you touch seems to turn into something so much more splendid than what it started out as. Even me, maybe. I don’t think I ever could have become who I am now if it wasn’t for you.”

The Builder took a deep breath and smiled at him. “Well, I don’t think I’d be the builder I am if it wasn’t for you. You’re always so impressed with the stuff I build, I wanted to keep getting better so I’d keep being worthy of that.”

At that admission they both giggled. As they quieted down she noticed he had one hand partly out, close to her but not touching, as if he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do with it. She looked him in the eyes again and they both smiled. Then she closed her eyes for a moment and stepped closer to him, taking a deep, steadying breath.

Opening her eyes back up she looked at him intently. “Mal, is it okay if I try something?” He nodded as if not trusting words at that moment.

The Builder reached out, cupping his cheek with her hand as she leaned forward. He noticed she had closed her eyes and his closed as well. Then she kissed him. It was soft and tentative and as it ended she felt him firmly but gently grab her free arm.

“If you...” she started to apologize, thinking maybe he hadn’t liked it. After all, he’d said once he wasn’t the touchy-feely type. She never had the chance to continue it as this time it was his hand on the side of her face and him bringing his lips to hers. It was clear he wasn’t that certain about everything involved in kissing, but his eagerness was infectious and she was soon kissing back.

Almost too soon for them they had to end the kiss in order to catch their breath. They smiled at each other for a few moments and then the Builder leaned her head against his shoulder.

With a soft, fond chuckle Malroth started to speak, but he only managed to get to the first syllable of her name before the jar burst open.

Arisplotle swiftly bounced in. “Rhuka! Malroth! There’s a bunch of monsters making a goo at the fields! We need help with splatting them and repairs!” At that he swiftly bounced out to hurry back.

With a sigh they stepped away from each other. “We can talk about this later, okay?” Rhuka asked, looking him in the eyes with an awkward smile.

He chuckled and nodded. “Our work is never done, is it?”

As they turned to go she gave him a soft, playful nudge. “You know we’d both get bored if it was.”

With a hearty laugh of agreement he started to hurry ahead, hammer in hand already.

The Builder followed behind, her pace picking up but not quite as fast as his. Her mind was already on trying to use this as the perfect excuse to do some improvements on the fields and partially on the potential improvements what just happen would have on the relationship between her and Malroth.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gods, it's been so long since I last wrote a fanfic, but I did this and I feel accomplished. I'm leaving this marked as unfinished because I may want to expand on this more later but if it takes to long I'll probably change that. I may try a chapter that's a bit more adult, but I honestly haven't written anything like that since I was still writing fanfics for The Slayers and was still trying to figure out what the heck is up with some people being so preoccupied with that before I realized/accepted I just didn't get it because I'm ace. But since I do have a bit of a weak spot for fluffsmut despite that I may try.


End file.
